<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touching Reunion by BlackAce70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856220">Touching Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70'>BlackAce70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grey's a good boy., Salem's Motherly side, a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission: Salem had lived for countless Millenias, secretly harboring a heart filled with pain and grief. But a sudden encounter with a  certain mysterious girl in a bright red cloak changes the Grimm Queen's life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touching Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/gifts">vecnawrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all, just wanted to share this commission I had finished for one of my dear friends, that I kinda for to post a while back. Revolving around my OC Grey. </p><p>Not to be confused with the OC of the other commissioned story. My Grey is a completely different being altogether, who I've had the pleasure of grooming over the years since I've created him. I just... ended up using the same name for both characters. Heh, damn my lack of creativity at times. ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salem was not the type of woman who could be surprised easily. Having lived for countless centuries very little could catch the woman off guard in her life. However, in this late evening, the Queen of Grimms could not help but raise a brow as she was visited by a lone figure, wearing a red hooded cloak in her throne room. Shrouding their entire face and body, making it difficult for the immortal to determine whether this person was a man or a woman. </p><p>“Heh, never thought I’d step foot in here,” She heard the person speak. And from the tone, she was able to determine that this was a woman she was dealing with. And a surprisingly young one at that as well. “And willingly at that too.” </p><p>Salem’s red eyes narrowed, wondering just who this person was that had the nerve to casually stroll into her castle. “Who are you?” She demanded; a part of her wondering just how on Remnant had this person managed to make her way past Tyrian and her Grimm, undetected. Rising from her seat, her glance intensified as she could feel her magic gathering around her hands. “I demand that you take off your hood and show yourself to me.” </p><p>The mysterious woman didn’t respond immediately, merely holding her hands up lackadaisically in defense, “Now now, there’s no need for hostility,” She spoke, her tone casual as if she were discussing the weather with the Queen of Grimm. “Whether you choose to believe me or not, I actually come in peace.”  </p><p>Salem raised a brow, “Excuse me?” Out of the many things she expected to hear from this… woman. That certainly wasn’t one of them. “You claim such a thing, despite you waltzing into my manor in such a casual fashion.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” The hood figure giggled, “Not many people would be sane enough to just step foot into your home of all places unless they had a death wish. Then again...” </p><p>The woman pulled down her hood, revealing herself to be a young teenage looking girl. Possibly no older than 14, maybe 15 years of age given her small frame. With short dark crimson hair and a cute round face. </p><p>But the most prominent trait that Salem took notice of, was the girl’s. . .</p><p>‘Silver eyes…’ That was the first thing Salem noted the moment she witnessed the girl take off her hood. Not the fact that she was young, nor that she didn’t have an ounce of fear in her eyes. Rather, that accursed eye color that had come to be a surprising thorn at her side for countless Millennias. </p><p>“I never once considered myself to be sane,” Grinned the Crimson haired girl.” </p><p>Almost immediately with a wave of her hand, Salem called forth her Grimm. Various black puddles of ooze forming from nothing as the creatures of darkness rose from the ground. Their red eyes glowing malevolently at their prey. Much to Salem’s surprise and interest, however, the girl did not flinch from the summoned monster. If Salem did not know any better, she could’ve sworn that the girl was actually expecting her to call them on her. </p><p>A fact that was only emphasized by the following words, “Now now, let’s not do anything rash.” The girl said, a hand raised in a calming manner. “Now, this might sound hard to believe, but I come in peace Salem.” </p><p>“You know my name.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a fact as she eyed the girl warily through narrowed eyes. The girl confirming it herself with a simple nod. </p><p>“I do,” She said, “I also know who and what you are.” No sooner were those words uttered, the Grimm began enclosing around the girl. </p><p>“Then you realize I can’t allow someone like you to simply walk away, especially if you’re a wielder of the silver eyes.” This girl, Salem didn’t know who this girl was. But she was something that needed to be dealt with straight away. </p><p>“Silver Eyes, huh?” The girl snorted, surprising Salem once again this evening. With a snort, the teen merely raised a hand, “I don’t rely on these glorified flash bangs.” A resounding snap of her fingers echoed throughout the halls of Salem’s throne room. Right before the Grimm Queen’s very eyes, her creatures were erased from existence. Like dust scattering itself to the wind. The woman took a visible step back, an alarmed expression present all over her face. Not from seeing her Grimm instantly killed off, but rather the method used. </p><p>“Magic…” She whispered, her own ears barely catching the nearly inaudible words. The girl let out a cute giggle, whether or not she heard her soft-spoken utter, didn’t matter. </p><p>“Oh my, you seem spooked Salem,” She played with her hair softly, “I suppose you weren’t expecting to see another magic-user to appear before you huh?” She looked up at her, Salem could feel the girl’s disturbingly calm silver eyes peer into her very soul. A long tense silence lasted between the two, so quiet one could hear a pin drop. </p><p>“This doesn’t have to escalate, you know?” The crimsonette spoke up first between the two. “You’re many things now, Salem; foolish and reckless is not one of them. So here’s what we can do; you can either attack me resulting in a full-blown, pointless fight. Or we can sit down, and talk like civilized people. Your choice.” </p><p>Never before had Salem dealt with someone who could speak with her in such a manner. And the tone she took with her suggested that she somehow, someway, knew her past. She surmised that Ozpin had something to do with this, there was just no other explanation. But even then, she knew that man well enough to know that he would retain as many secrets as he possibly could. And she could tell that this girl clearly knew more than she was letting on. </p><p>‘It can’t be helped I suppose,’ With no other choice, she returned to her seat and had her Grimm retreat. She would listen to this girl and whatever she wanted to say… for now. After that, she would figure out how to deal with her after. “Very well then, speak your piece child.” </p><p>“I knew you’d see it my way.” Giggled the girl, creating a small gust of wind. She used it as a makeshift chair, intriguing Salem more than she would care to admit. “I’ll cut right down to the chase. I have something in my possession, that I KNOW you’ll want.” </p><p>Salem was taken aback, surprised by the bold claim of this child before her. Has something she wanted? What could this foolish girl possibly have that would be of interest to her? “Really now? And, pray tell, what might that be?”</p><p>The girl smiled softly at the tone, “Not a ‘what’ but rather, ‘who’?” She turned her head to face the entrance, “Grey? Grey, you can come in now!” </p><p>A slender brow rose, as the Grimm Queen watched another figure appear into the room. It was a… dog; yet from the sight of the beastly white mask and the bones around its ribcage. It clearly had the signs that it was of Grimm origins. A yet, there was something off about the creature walking up before them. </p><p>“You invaded my home… just to show me some lowly mutt?” </p><p>The girl didn’t respond, maintaining her amused smirked, she turned her attention to the Grimm canine. Before Salem’s very eyes, the canine began to shift and morph its body. Growing larger in size and taking on a new shape, it’s front paws growing out, reshaping itself into hands. His hind legs turning humanoid, while his entire beastly form taking the shape of that of a teenage boy. </p><p>Salem was surprised by the shapeshifting, taking in the new appearance of the young man before her. His entire skin tone was pitch black; contrasting majorly to her own white skin tone and black veins. He had pure white hair, with glowing red eyes much like her own, that swam in a sea of black. His only piece of clothing, being a pair of dark grayish-black tattered cargo shorts. Aside from that, he was completely barefoot with no shirt. Showing off the bony ribcage like strips at his sides. </p><p>The girl grinned at the surprised look on Salem’s face, “THIS was the reason I invaded your home. I’d like you to meet, Grey.” </p><p>Salem rose from her seat, approaching Grey slowly, “I must admit,” She said, eyeing the boy as she circled him, “This is a rather interesting case. I never thought it was possible for humans to be able to transform into Grimm itself.”</p><p>The girl chuckled, “Believe me, there’s a lot of things about Grey that would shock you.” </p><p>The near cryptic tone was not lost on Salem, “What are you implying?” She said with narrowed eyes. When the girl refused to answer, a soft snarl left the immortal woman, “Answer me!” </p><p>The girl merely retained her small grin, not the least bothered by Salem’s forcefulness. Nonetheless, however, she still replied, “Instead of answering your question, why don’t I simply show you?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Salem watched the child land gently back on the ground. The soft ‘thumps’ of the boots echoing off the carpeted flooring as she gently took one of Grey’s hands into her own. “Do you know the amazing thing about magic?” The girl started to say, looking at Grey with a soft warming smile, “You can tell a lot about a person and who they are, just by sensing their magic alone. But… if the user’s powerful enough. . .” </p><p>She extended her hand to the Grimm Queen, “Then you can see more than just their personality.” </p><p>Salem eyed the offered hand warily; a clear air of skepticism and distrust dancing around within her eyes. Making the girl’s grin turn cheeky, “I already know who and what you are Salem. I know what you’ve been through, what you’ve gain. . . and what you’ve lost.” She finished, snatching the woman’s hand, placing it on top of Grey’s her silver eyes glowing as her magic flowed around the three of them. </p><p>Were Salem a lesser woman, she would’ve snorted at the bold claim; ‘What she lost’ she says. As if this child could possibly understand what she had lost in her life. Thanks to those ‘Gods’ and that man Ozpin- </p><p>. . . No… </p><p>-X-</p><p>The Crimson haired Huntress couldn’t resist smiling to herself, as she felt Salem rip her hand right out of her grip. Calmly glancing up to meet the alarmed expression painted all over the immortal witch’s face. Which contrasted to the normally calm and calculated expression the ghastly paled woman wore. A whirlwind of emotions all flashing all at once. Shock, disbelief, horror, anger, and if she wasn’t mistaken with the last one she saw. . .</p><p>“My…” She spoke calmly, silently noting the sweat appearing on the woman’s brow. “Such an odd reaction Salem, is there a reason for such a response?” Her ears twitched at the soft muttering coming from Salem, which sounded along the lines of ‘...possible’, “Hm…?” </p><p>“Impossible. That’s impossible!” The woman yelled uncharacteristically loud manner. “Just what on earth is that boy?!” </p><p>Grey blinked and tilted his head innocently, confused by the outburst made by the strange older lady. He glanced at his owner, who rubbed the top of his head making him lean closer in her hand. The teenage magic-user smiling softly from the small action. </p><p>“What is this boy, you ask? Or rather, WHO is he? Both of which, I believe you know full well, what the answers are.” She said, “After all; it’s the reason you pleaded to the Gods the way you did.”</p><p>“Stop.” </p><p>“Granted, you didn’t know at first. After all, it was something that came as a shock right after his death.”</p><p>“Hush.” </p><p>“It horrified you when you learned the truth, not just because you realized what this would mean for you. But because you knew what that man would be missing out on. What you would eventually bring into this world.” </p><p>“I said silence!” </p><p>“This is why you pleaded to the Gods, why you begged them to bring him back. It only makes why you were so determined to have some come back from the dead.” The girl walked behind Grey, wrapping her slender arms around him as she rested her chin on his shoulders. “Yet when you were denied by the Gods; when you were sentenced to your fate to live alone for eternity. It became too much for you. You didn’t want that life for yourself, for what you what. So you thought to end it, to try and end everything.” </p><p>A soft giggle rumbled through her chest, “With a vain leap into the Grimm Pool that laid within the Land of Darkness. You attempted to rid yourself, not only of your life. But the life of your very first- </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“ENOUGH!”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>The mere one-worded command echoed throughout the entire hall. The powerful boom from Salem’s voice shattering windows around in the vicinity while the ground quaked and broke from the powerful tremors rippling beneath everyone’s feet. The very action alarmed Grey, primal instincts going haywire at the sudden displays of power, causing him to whip his head around frantically. None of them seem to perturb the teenage girl, however. Treating the reaction as a mere triviality, as she uttered the last word of her unfinished sentence. </p><p>“...child.” </p><p>Salem clutched her head in her hands, trembling violently in denial at what she was hearing. No… there was no way this was possible. She had lost her child all those millennias ago. She knew when she could no longer feel her baby inside of her. It was the very reason that drove her isolation and near madness all those years ago. She thought she severed her link to the made she loved and lost all those years ago. Even when she had the chance to try again, fate decided to be cruel and rob her of her second chance at happiness. Leaving her to believe that she would never be a mother again. </p><p>But… If what this girl was saying was true. And this boy really was what she claimed to be. Then… then all this time, these years wasted, she spent them neglecting…</p><p>The crimson-haired huntress watched the woman sink to her in despair. The incorrigibly sadistic part of her mind amused at how easy it was to break down this woman with simply one person. But the compassionate side of her, one she thought was long buried, if not dead. Couldn’t help but give her heart out to the distraught woman. Her conscience still remembering the importance and love for family. </p><p>Calming down the Grimm boy in her arms. She gently shoved him forward, earning a surprised and inquisitive look from the boy. The girl merely gestured with a wave of her hand, “Go on… Just like I told you.”</p><p>Grey blinked innocently with a tilt of his head. But nodded, approaching the kneeling Salem; a hand to his cheek momentarily unsure of what to do. Before kneeling down and slowly reaching out and cupping the woman’s face with both of his hands. A gesture that he had seen his partner/owner do on multiple occasions; either for him or for one of the many Grimm that lived with them back home. Seeing her open her eyes slowly, her glowing red irises meeting his. He was prepared for a myriad of responses to be made onto him. </p><p>Him being pull into a sudden hug with the odd older lady sobbing into was definitely not one of them. </p><p>-X-</p><p>A little while later after Salem had calmed down and gathered herself. She had collected her two intruders turned guests, guiding them to her private bed chambers. There she was seen playing with Grey in her lap, her normally stoic and stern expression absent. Replaced with the heartwarming look and gentle smile befitting that of a true mother. A sight that rather amazed the young huntress, especially seeing the immortal giggle and laugh whenever Grey fuss and pouted cutely from being poked and nuzzled against. Cutely showing his fangs with a mute scream. </p><p>“Well, someone’s attitude sure changed over the past hour.” </p><p>Salem turned her attention away from Grey and to the girl who had taken up occupancy in one of her chairs. Leaning back with her legs folded. </p><p>Salem’s features softened, “I… will admit, I… can’t deny this has probably been one of the best days I’ve personally had in my long life.” She brushed Grey’s bangs aside, fixing herself as the boy started to drift off to sleep. “But I can’t but help but wonder about something? Why?”</p><p>A slender brow rose on the teen. “Hm?”</p><p>“Why do this for me? We have never met before, yet you return me, the ultimate gift I could ever have in my life.”</p><p>The girl’s silver eyes were shroud by her bangs. Facing towards the ceiling, “Why indeed,” She muttered, “Maybe it was out of pity; maybe I wanted you to be indebted to me in some way. Oh maybe…” </p><p>She grinned at Salem, “I wanted Grey to experience something that I’ve lost a long time ago. Who can really say at the end of the day?” </p><p>With that, the girl stood up from her seat, patting her jeans as she made her way towards the room. “Well, either way, you seem like you’ll want some alone time. I think I’ll take my leave and be back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Wait!” The girl paused midstep and turned to look back at Salem, who was still holding onto Grey closely. “This whole time since you’ve arrived, you haven’t told me your name, what it is?” </p><p>“My name?” The girl smiled as she threw on her hood, turning to face the door as she faded from existence, leaving her parting words. </p><p>
  <i>“My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>